Of Good Man's Heart
by Marineblau12
Summary: Pria baik susah ditebak.


**Of Good Man's Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Hinata x Naruto**

.

.

Pria baik susah ditebak. Dia akan baik sekali pada wanita yang dia suka, tapi dia juga akan sama baiknya dengan orang lain. Pria baik itu juga tidak bisa ditebak hatinya. Apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak menyukainya. Apakah dia menyukai Hinata atau menyukai semuanya. Pria baik itu juga…

"Hinata!"

… pemberi harapan manis…

"Naruto, jangan berteriak padanya!"

… yang kosong isinya.

Hinata teringat pada suatu pagi di masa lalu, ada Naruto yang menyapanya dan mendapat jitakan dari Sakura karena itu. Kadang Hinata berpikir, buat apa? Hinata jelas tidak keberatan disapa seperti itu. Tapi Hinata tahu Sakura cuma bermaksud agar Naruto memperbaiki sikapnya dan dia bisa mengerti. Lagi pula sapaan Naruto selalu bisa menghapus segala kesedihannya. Tapi, kemudian kesedihannya akan datang lagi, dengan lebih banyak, saat pemuda itu kemudian pergi dengan ditarik Sakura.

Seperti saat ini.

Hinata tidak bisa mengerti keadaannya. Semua terasa begitu sempit dan melelahkan. Jadi dia lari ketika Sakura datang pada mereka dengan masalah yang tidak juga berubah; Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang membuat Sakura masih saja tergila-gila pada Uchiha yang dingin itu. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menganggap serius setiap kata-katanya. Hinata berpikir bahwa perasaan Sakura membuat perempuan itu menjadi bebal. Tapi… rasanya tidak adil juga jika hanya Sakura saja yang menjadi bebal, sebab, sesungguhnya, dirinya juga sama bebalnya dengan Sakura; dia terus saja menyukai Naruto.

Tapi, pikir Hinata lagi, yang itu dan yang ini berbeda. Naruto bukanlah pria dingin seperti Sasuke. Dia hangat dan ramah, dan yah, selalu ada alasan untuk menyukainya. Tidak seperti Sasuke. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin ini hanya pendapat bias karena sedari awal Hinata memang sudah menyukainya. Jika dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sakura tetap suka pada Sasuke, maka Hanabi juga sering mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Tapi tetap saja hal ini tidak bisa membuat Hinata bisa menerima Sakura di antara mereka.

Ah! Dia merasa tiba-tiba saja menjadi seorang pengecut yang memilih lari dari pada menghadapi masalah. Yah, itu memang benar. Seratus kali pun kejadian ini diulang, Hinata tetap akan memilih untuk pergi. Dia terlalu takut untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana nanti Naruto pada akhirnya akan melunak dan mengabaikannya demi Sakura.

Mereka bertiga teman baik; Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Sejak awal, Hinata memang hanya karakter pinggiran. Dia harusnya tidak perlu berharap banyak. Naruto hanya pria baik yang kasihan padanya. Itu saja.

Hinata menghela napas.

.

.

Bagi Naruto Hinata adalah sekumpulan misteri yang tidak bisa dia pecahkan. Gadis itu sering bertindak diluar perkiraan, lebih sering membiarkan Naruto berdiri dungu karena melihatnya yang justru menjauh. Kadang Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah ini Hinata yang sedang menjauhinya, atau Hinata itu yang dengan berani mengatakan dia menyukainya. Apakah Hinata punya kembaran atau justru dua kepribadian.

Selama ini tidak masalah baginya karena sebentar saja dia akan bisa menemukan gadis itu lagi mengekorinya, mengendap-endap lucu karena Naruto tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Saat itu terjadi, Naruto biasanya akan tersenyum dan sengaja berlama-lama. Lalu Hinata dengan kecerobohannya akan menginjak sesuatu seperti ranting atau daun kering atau plastik dan menimbulkan suara berisik hingga dia ketahuan lalu menunduk minta maaf.

Lalu di saat begitu Naruto akan berpura-pura jadi pria keren dan menegakkan bahunya, menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celana untuk berpura-pura melihat tidak minat padanya. Kalau sudah begitu, Naruto akan bertanya dengan nada tidak peduli tentang Hinata yang muncul begitu saja. Wajahnya akan sebal dan Hinata akan minta maaf lagi. Lalu Naruto akan mengeluarkan kekesalannya lewat gerutuan kecil karena Hinata sebelumnya tidak peduli tapi sekarang justru peduli padanya. Kemudian Naruto akan menepuk kepalanya, meraih tangannya, dan mengantarnya pulang.

Hinata memang tidak terduga. Gadis itu aneh. Tapi yah, Naruto juga sama anehnya, atau justru lebih aneh darinya, karena menyukai gadis yang aneh seperti Hinata. Kalau mengingat-ingat itu, rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa karena sungguh, meski mereka berlaku konyol, itu benar-benar lucu.

Ah… jatuh cinta ternyata seperti itu.

Apa yang membuat Hinata istimewa, Naruto tidak tahu. Mungkin karena dia baik, mungkin karena dia cantik. Tapi, yah, Naruto tidak bisa menjamin karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu; apakah Hinata itu baik dan cantik maka ia jatuh cinta padanya, atau karena ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu hingga dia melihatnya sebagai orang yang baik dan cantik.

"Sebaiknya kita putus saja, ya?"

Dan meski Hinata mengatakan itu dan melukai perasaannya, Naruto tetap melihat gadis itu baik dan cantik. Pria Uzumaki itu menunduk, melihat ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka seolah bertanya apa mereka telah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Hinata marah. Tapi tangan hanya menjadi tangan, mereka tidak punya sarana untuk bisa bicara dan Naruto hanya menerima sunyi yang membuatnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Hah?"

Ketidakmengertian Naruto bertahan untuk beberapa saat. Hinata menoleh untuk menghindari tatapan laki-laki itu, tapi dia justru melihat Sakura yang pura-pura tidak melihat mereka dari jendela restoran. Hinata tahu Sakura hanya ingin dapat ketenangan dari temannya dan Naruto hanya menjadi Naruto yang baik hati. Kalau ada yang jahat, maka orang itu adalah Hinata karena dia mengerti tapi tetap merasa tersakiti.

Ah…

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memaksakan senyum dan meraih tangan Naruto, mendapatkan perhatian penuh laki-laki itu, "Aku tidak cukup baik untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Carilah gadis baik dan berbahagialah dengannya, ya?"

"Menurutku kamu gadis yang baik."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Apa sebutannya untuk seseorang yang sebal saat melihat orang lain berbuat baik?"

"Orang jahat?"

Hinata tertawa murung, "Aku orang jahatnya," lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berbalik.

.

.

Gadis itu dulu sering sekali begini. Berlari menjauh ketika Naruto menyapa dan mendekat. Tapi dia akan selalu kembali dan mereka akan berakhir dengan Naruto yang mengantarnya pulang. Tapi kali ini rasanya itu tidak akan terulang. Jika membiarkannya pergi kali ini, Naruto tahu Hinata tidak akan kembali.

Dulu, ketika Hinata menjauh, gadis itu berwajah histeris dan merah. Sekarang dia murung dan tidak bersemangat. Apa sumber masalahnya bisa dipikirkan nanti, Naruto sekarang hanya perlu berlari dan mengejarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini, sih, Hinata?" tanyanya saat dia berhasil menyusul gadis itu. Tangannya meraih lengan Hinata, menariknya sampai mereka berhadap-hadapan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus? Aku ada berbuat kesalahan?"

Hinata menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Wajahnya terasa menyakitkan karena gerakan yang dipaksa itu. "Naruto-kun tidak berbuat salah. Kan aku sudah bilang, aku ini jahat."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Naruto mendecih, "Kita tidak akan putus. Aku tidak mau putus."

"T-tapi aku…"

Lalu Naruto memeluknya. Begitu erat. Hinata kesulitan bernapas meski pelukan itu tidak membuat rusuknya mengecil. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Aku bahkan tetap melihatmu sebagai orang baik meski barusan kamu melukai perasaanku. Jadi jangan bilang seperti itu lagi."

Hinata diam.

Bayangan mereka terlihat kontras dengan cahaya matahari yang berwarna jingga.

Pelukan Naruto akhirnya mendapat balasan.

.

.

"Jangan pernah minta putus lagi, ya?" Naruto bilang.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Hinata.

Gadis itu menunduk dan mengangguk, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, asal jangan diulangi." Lalu Naruto tertawa. "Syukurlah," katanya sambil terus melihat jalan, mengabaikan Hinata yang akhirnya melihatnya. "Kita selalu berakhir seperti ini. Aku senang." Lalu genggamannya mengerat.

Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

Pria baik susah ditebak. Dia akan baik sekali pada wanita yang dia suka, tapi dia juga akan sama baiknya dengan orang lain. Pria baik itu juga tidak bisa ditebak hatinya. Apakah dia menyukainya atau tidak menyukainya. Tapi kalau itu Naruto, maka dia pasti menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

 **A/n:**

Apakah memalukan bagi orang yang sudah bekerja mampir ke sini sesekali? Saya sudah bekerja dan dewasa umurnya, tapi memilih untuk menolak jadi sepenuhnya dewasa karena sangat menyukai dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa imajinasi kekanakan saya ini.

Semoga tulisan ini bisa diterima.

Salam,

Marineblau12

.

.

Rasa-rasanya ada yang kelupaan. Apa ya?

.

.

"Nona, tokonya sudah akan tutup."

"Ah! Iya. Maaf!" Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf dan segera pergi.

.

.

Begitu baru selesai.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
